Vegeta's demise
by shahn452
Summary: Kakkarot is a ruthless killer. Vegeta is a ruthless prince. What will Bulma do when she is taken to planet Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Pen name: Vegeta1001

Rating: pg-13

Vegeta's demise

This is a story about what would've happened if the saiyans negotiated with the humans and took over the planet. Bulma gets token as a scientist and is afraid of two things. The ruthless saiyan prince Vegeta. And the ruthless killer Kakkarot.

What will happen?

Chapter 1: Goodbye Yamcha

BOOOM! The thunder clapped out and made Bulma jump. This was a terrible storm. It had been 3 weeks since the saiyans took over planet Earth. Life was different. Between that and she had caught Yamcha cheating on her…again. She was going to break up with him now. She walked over and picked up the phone. But wait, she thought. Maybe she could give him another chance. Then she sighed. This was the 5th time. She dialed Yamcha's number. It rang a few times then he answered. "Bulma! I thought you would never call!" "Yamcha…..its over," Bulma said with another sigh. There was a pause. "But…but why?" Yamcha finally said. "Yamcha you've cheated on me 5 times! I'm not going to put up with it anymore." Another pause. "Bulma so help me I think I might kill you!" Yamcha said threateningly. Then he hung up. Bulma gulped. Yamcha was probably on his way right now. He was much stronger then her. He could kill her in an instant. Maybe that saiyan that she had heard about, Kakkarot she thought his name was. But then she remembered what they had said about that saiyan. He was ruthless. He had killed his own two brothers in cold blood for supremacy. That was sick. He was nothing but a killer. At least that's what they say. But Kakkarot was not going to help her now. He wasn't even on his own planet. Planet Vegeta. No one knew where he was. He was a bounty hunter in a way. Then suddenly her door busted open. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. At first she thought it was Yamcha going through with his threat, but when she looked up this man looked nothing like him. This man's hair was blackish-brownish. He had a mustache that drooped down to his chin. And he was wearing that weird armor that saiyans usually wear. And he had a tail! There was no doubt about it. This man was a saiyan. The mustached man grabbed Bulma and dragged her out of the room. When they got to the living room she looked over and saw the dead bodies of her parents. She screamed, it was muffled in the saiyan's hand. He carried her out into a field. He then put her in a ship and strapped her in. Bulma tried to get out. The saiyan laughed. It was a gruff laugh. "You can't break those straps. Your coming to planet Vegeta whether you like it, or not," he said in a voice as gruff as his laugh. Then the door closed. Bulma felt the ship begin to rise. Then it took off. Bulma glanced down at the disappearing ground. This might be the last time she saw Earth.

Yamcha was pissed off. He was going to go teach Bulma a lesson. Breaking up with him, what was she thinking? At a time like this too. Oh, she was going to pay. Yamcha landed outside the front door and stormed in. Then he saw the sight on the living room floor and gasped. There on the floor were the two bodies of Bulma's parents. The floor around them was crimson red. There was a hole through both of them. "Oh my fucking god," Yamcha said. "BULMA!" Yamcha ran as fast as he could to Bulma's bedroom. When he got there she was nowhere in sight. He ran all over Capsule Corp. and no sign of her. She wasn't here. "Damn!" Yamcha said, even more pissed off. "Damn those saiyans to hell!" Then he took to the skies once more.

Prince Vegeta twitched his tail nervously. Kakkarot was returning soon. The one saiyan that could actually match his power besides maybe Broly. "Just my luck," he said in a harsh tone. Kakkarot. The Kakkarot was finally coming to Vegeta once again. His ship had been sighted about 2 weeks worth of time. This could be trouble. "Or maybe," Vegeta said "This could work to my advantage."

Please send me an email of how I did on this chapter. My address is I'd like a review from quite a few people.

If I get more reviews I'll make the other chapters quicker. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it . I uploaded the same day I made it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: the new planet

Bulma woke up in a strange room. When she looked down, she noticed she was in a bed. She got up and looked around. This room was definitely not familiar. She walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside. This isn't Earth, Bulma thought. The sky was red and the water in the river below was the same color. Sand made up most of the landscape except for some huge mountains and in the city below.

Bulma took a step back. She put her hand to her forehead. "This can't be happening. Please tell me I'm not on planet Vegeta!" Then the door swung open. A burly saiyan with a robe at his waist, a belt with a blue gem in the middle, A bare torso, and long spiky black hair. "I am Broly," the saiyan announced. "I'll be your guard. But for right now, get ready. Prince Vegeta would like to talk to you." Oh no, Bulma thought. Prince Vegeta! She had heard tales about him. She didn't want to meet him. "Now would be a good time please!" Broly said. Bulma forced herself to get up and she went into the bathroom. She took a shower and got some new clothes on. When she got out Broly was waiting at the door tapping his foot.

"Good you're done, now lets go," he said. Then he grabbed Bulma's wrist and lead her out of the room. He kept taking her down the hall until they reached a big red door. Oh no, Bulma thought. Broly looked at her and said "We're here." Then he pushed the door open and pushed Bulma inside. "Good luck," she heard him say, then the door closed. "So you're here," said a voice. Bulma looked up and saw another saiyan in armor with a red cape attached. He had spiky black hair (of course) that went straight up and looked flame like. His eyes were solid black and cold. He's actually kinda cute, Bulma thought.

Vegeta stared at the girl in front of her. Not bad looking at human standards, he thought. "So you're the great Bulma Briefs?" he asked her. "Y-yes your highness." Vegeta frowned. "Don't stammer and get some courage…I hate fear." "Yes, prince Vegeta," the woman said. Vegeta walked over to his chair and sat down. He gestured to a chair for Bulma. "Take a seat," he said. When Bulma had gotten herself comfortable Vegeta began. "Your probably wondering why your on my planet instead if yours," he said. "Yes your majesty," Bulma said. "Well I sent a saiyan to bring you here because we need your brains to help in our war against….well….whatever the hell Frieza and his kind are." "Who's Frieza?" Bulma asked. "A freak," Vegeta replied. "Now I would like you to build weapons for us. Weapons strong enough to blow the shit out of even Frieza." "I'll try sir." "You bet you will. Now I'll have Broly escort you back." Broly, as if on cue, just then came into the door and grabbed her wrist again. "Lets go," he said. Vegeta watched as Broly took the woman away. "Maybe she won't be a pain," he said aloud and smirked

Bulma lied down on the bed in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta. She then begun to think maybe living on planet Vegeta might not be so bad

Did you like it? I hope so. Send me your reviews by email, or anyway you can. It'll make me write faster. Spoiler alert: A new character is going to be introduced. Send me an email saying who you think it is.


	3. Chapter 3

I gives you with great honor…CHAPTER 3! Those of you who wanted to vote no one did because it was a prank

Anyways, the person is….KAKKAROT! So my reviewer who wants to see how he ties in you'll find out soon, Now on DRAGON BALL Z! lol. (sorry I forgot your name. Thanks for your reviews though!)

Chapter 3: Thoughts

Vegeta was seriously getting pissed off. His father was becoming less of a strategist in his old age, Frieza was closing in, Kakkarot would be here in less then 2 hours, and to top it all off, he couldn't get that earth woman out of his head. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. What do I find about her so interesting… besides my saiyan hormones, he thought. Then he drifted off. He was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. His saiyan advisor, Nappa, entered. He bowed down on one knee. "Sir, Kakkarot is bound to arrive in 5 minutes," Nappa announced. "What?" "He reported and said he would be here in 2 hours!" "Sir, it has been 2 hours." Vegeta cursed under his breath. He had been daydreaming for 2 hours. About an earth woman.

The ship crashed down with and earth shattering boom. It was unlike most ships. It wasn't a pod for one thing. Not anymore anyways. It had been modified. (To know what it looks like picture the arwing from starfox and turn it white and bigger) Before the guard could respond a blue energy blast shot out and killed him. The feared saiyan stepped out of the ship, smirking like crazy. Kakkarot had returned home.

Bulma couldn't understand what the fuss was all about. Until she heard the name. The one other person she feared. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to put up with Vegeta, but to make it worse Kakkarot had arrived on the planet? She was freaking out. She started heading back to her dorm because of the curfew Vegeta gave her. Then she ran into the person she didn't want to meet. Of course, she thought. She felt steely hands on her wrists. She looked up to see a saiyan, definitely taller then Vegeta. His hair was sticking out on both sides, black of course, along with his eyes. He was wearing a long, sky blue cape attached to armor which circled around his shoulders. (Think of Vegeta's armor when he's fighting Frieza and you got it.) The spandex was crimson red and the armor was gold along with the boots and gloves. Quite fancy clothes for a commoner saiyan, she thought. When she looked at his face closer she could see he was smirking. "Well, hell-o," the saiyan purred. "Wh-who are you?" Bulma asked trying to escape his grip. He laughed and said "Such a weak little kitten. I'm Kakkarot." Bulma's breath caught right then and there.

Sorry this ones shorter. But this was the perfect place to end it. Love and review. – Shahn452


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. There's going to be some action! : D yours truly….shahn452!

Chapter 4: Kakkarot vs. Raditz

Bulma shivered again. Kakkarot…. That was Kakkarot! Oh, what next, she thought. Suddenly she heard voices outside her door. She recognized one, no two. Kakkarot and Broly. The 3rd one sounded like Kakkarot's, but deeper. Then a 4th voice chimed in. "Kakkarot you foolish idiot!" said the voice. "You kill our brother then dare show your face on planet Vegeta again!" "Turles was weak. He deserved to die, in this world the strong are the only ones that survive," Bulma heard Kakkarot say. The 3rd voice chimed in. "Raditz, your input is not needed right now. Kakkarot, what the hell were you thinking?" "Well father, let me tell you. I was thinking Oh Turles is so weak; I should go kill him to prove my supremacy. Was that what you were looking for?" "That does it Kakkarot!" Bulma heard the one called Raditz say. She heard some thumping, then the 3rd voice rang out again. "No Raditz, he's stronger then you it won't solve anything." Raditz growled. Bulma heard them leave. Then she let out a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lasted. Vegeta burst through the door. "Get dressed woman…. We have places to be."

Kakkarot smirked. Raditz would get what's coming to him. All in good time. And his father, him too. His smirk grew wider as he recalled what he did to his younger brother, Turles. *flash back!* Kakkarot smirked and walk toward his brother's room. He had one special birthday surprise in mind for him. His smirk grew to a smile. He had tricked Raditz into thinking that Broly was going to kill Turles. So Raditz had ran off to stop it. With Broly being much stronger then Raditz, Kakkarot assumed that he would be killed as well. Later on he would realize, Broly didn't kill him. Kakkarot knocked on Turles's door. He opened it. "Hello brother. Happy birthday!" "Kakkarot? You're the last person I would've expected." "That's exactly why I'm here," Kakkarot said, smirking. He stepped into the room and closed the door. "What are you…?" Kakkarot rushed over and put his hand over Turles's mouth. "Shhhhhhhh. This will only hurt a lot." He then punched Turles square in the nose, smirking as he heard the satisfying crunch. Blood poured over his hands as he held his broken nose. But Kakkarot didn't stop. He sent another punch, hitting Turles in the gut. Turles flew into the wall, trying to catch his breath. Blood now leaked out of his mouth. "Kakkarot…please." Kakkarot smirked. "I hate weak," he said. When he left the room, he could still hear Turles screaming, still see his blood leaking across the floor. *end of flash back*

Kakkarot was still in his flashback when he noticed Raditz step in front of him. "Your dead Kakkarot." "Is that right Raditz? Well, we'll just have to see." Raditz charged at Kakkarot. Kakkarot leaned to one side, easily dodging his attack. Raditz attacked again and again, each time Kakkarot would dodge. Then Kakkarot sent a kick to Raditz's chin, sending him flying to the floor. "My turn," he said advancing on his older brother. Kakkarot sent punch after punch, kick after kick. Smirking as his bones broke, as his blood splattered the ground. Kakkarot refused to let up his attacks until Raditz was on the ground, unable to catch his breath. "Goodbye, "brother"," Kakkarot said as he stepped on Raditz's neck.

What did you think? Well, Raditz is officially out of the story. But just you wait. Veggie and Bulma get together, and Kakkarot and Broly play an even bigger role. Bum, bum ,bum! REVIEW. !


End file.
